metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Glossary
A Air Cushion Hovercraft travel is enabled by creating a cushion of pressurized air beneath the vehicle that supports its weight. Only a small amount of force is then required to move it. Ambush An ambush is a type of attack where one waits for their opponent to pass by. They can then be caught off guard and forced to surrender. B Book An item that can be placed in the path of guards to distract them. C Commanding Officer A high ranking military official who gives commands to his unit. Can also be considered a mentor of the unit. Most of the time is the leader of the unit. D Dot sight A dot sight is a targeting system used on firearms. A red dot is on the scope lens to show where the bullets will hit. Disinfectant A type of medicine. It is used to clean wounds to prevent bacteria or foreign entities from entering wounds prior to fixing up the wounds. Drone A remote-controlled vehicle used to perform guard duties or surveillance. Dive-Roll A move that is performed while the main character is running, it can be used to: *knock over guards *cross gaps *silently move over grates E ESP Extra-Sensory Perception. Often referred to as a psychic ability, someone with ESP has heightened senses, especially in terms of the mind. Some powerful users may also be able to utilize telepathy and to predict future events. Equipped Having an item or weapon equipped means that it is the current one selected for use. Equipped Item an Equipped item can often work automatically. for instance rations will automatically increase your health if it gets reduced to zero. Equipped Weapon F FAR Flashlight Gun attachment used to identify targets in the dark. It is also useful for temporarily blinding opponents. Foregrip A/B A "Foregrip" is a handle put on the bottom rail of a long gun such as a Mk. 17 or an M4 Carbine. It serves as a better way to hold the muzzle end of a firearm and thus increases ability to control a weapon during automatic fire. G Galuade Incident Green Military slang for an inexperienced soldier. Guerrilla A type of Warfare. It is an unconventional form of Warfare where soldiers resort to ambushes and raids on larger, less mobile armies. Gun Launderer Gun Launderers are people who make a living "laundering" (ie, illegally supplying unregistered people with) guns. To do this, they often make "naked guns", as in, they strip the gun of ID chips so that anyone can use the weapon. H HALO High Altitude-Low Opening - a method of parachuting where the paratrooper skydives to a low altitude before deploying their parachute. HAHO High Altitude-High Opening - a method of parachuting where the paratrooper skydives and then deploys their parachutes at the same altitude. Haven Hang-Grab When the main character is hanging onto a ledge he can drop and grab the next ledge down. This requires very good timing to pull off. I ICBM Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile. Missile that when fired from the US could reach Russia (and vice versa) IRBM Intermediate Range Ballistic Missile. Missiles that when fired from a region of the US or NATO could reach the Soviet Union or the Warsaw Pact (and vice versa) L Laser sight a firearm attachment that projects a laser beam onto targets. It's useful for targeting when not in first person. Lucinda File Lobito Incident LYNX Unit A special forces unit within the Red Army, many members were deployed to the secret Soviet Missile Base on the San Hieronymo Peninsula. One notable member is Jonathan. M Microfilm A device used to covertly hide data as the data is written with a microscope. Militia Squad Leader Mutual Assured Destruction Mutual Assured Destruction is when the threat of destruction from a follow-up nuclear strike prevents an aggressor from using their nuclear weapons. N NATO North Atlantic Treaty Organization. Military alliance of North American and Western European countries. Naked Gun Gun that does not have an ID chip as it was either developed before the SOP system or it had it's ID chip removed by certain gun vendors. Because of this it is undetectable by the system and can be used by anyone. Naked Nuke See Naked Gun. Since such a nuke is not on the SOP system The Patriots will not see it coming if it is used against them. Naked Vehicles See Naked Gun and Naked Nuke. A vehicle that is not on the SOP system. It can range from land based transportation vehicles to aerial aircraft, to even naval vessels. O Oil fence A floating structure surrounding the Big Shell intended to prevent Oil from escaping to the surrounding area. On-Site Procurement This protocol is followed when an operative does not bring his or her own weapons and equipment on a mission, to prevent them from being connected with the country that sent them. P Psychokinesis The ability to move objects or even people with the mind alone. Also known as telekinesis. R Recoil The reaction force from a gun firing. The recoil of a gun affects it's accuracy. Rocket stage Large rockets are usually made up of multiple sections. Once the fuel in a stage is used up it can be jettisoned making the rocket lighter. Rookie Military slang for an inexperienced soldier. S Scope A type of device on Sniping Rifles. It's often used to magnify a target that is a large distance from the Sniper. Suppressor Gun attachment that reduces the amount of sound a gunshot makes as well as reducing muzzle flash. START 3 Treaty The START III Treaty was a treaty that was intended to be made between Russia and the USA to limit the stockpile of Nuclear Missiles down to 2000. STOL Short Take Off and Landing. For aircraft capable of a vertical take-off a short take-off is often preferable. Making a short takeoff is more efficient than a vertical one as it allows the aircraft to carry more weight (fuel and weapons). Support Team A team of experts that an agent can communicate with to get advice from. Special Forces Special units of elite soldiers trained to do special tasks that are not required of normal soldiers. Sneaking Mission A sneaking mission is one where a heavily fortified area is infiltrated by a single soldier. The soldier then has to prevent the enemy from discovering their presence. Scout A person highly skilled in the art of tracking. Surface-To-Air Missile fired from the ground at an aircraft in flight Sniper Soldier who uses a rifle to take out targets at long range. Spotter Soldier who helps a Sniper pick targets and looks out for threats. T Theatre Missile Defense A Missile defense system that defends an area or vehicle from Theatre-range Ballistic Missiles (IE, missiles with a range between 300 km to 3500 km) V Volley Gun Gun that has multiple barrels. The barrels can fire all at once or one after another. VTOL Vertical Take Off and Landing. An Aircraft designed to take-off without needing a runway. W War Economy Economy based on the usage of PMCs to fight wars on behalf of nations. Wind Barrier A security system installed on the top of Building 1, in the fortress of Outer Heaven, which prevents intruders from accessing the roof. It can only be bypassed with the use of a bomb blast suit. Wing in Ground effect An aircraft at low altitude experiences an effect caused by it's wings pressurizing the air against the ground (like an air cushion). This provides a small amount of additional lift to that provided by the wings. Y Yankee A term that dates back to around the 1770s, it is often used in reference to Americans as an insult. Category:Misc